Girls for Sale
by boredteenager
Summary: An all boy country has a population depression. They need to buy girls for means of reproduction. How would they handle dealing with homo sapiens they had never seen before? Perverted.
1. History

**Girls For Sale**

_Boredteenager_

* * *

**Summary: **

An all boy country has a population depression. They need to buy girls for means of reproduction. How would they handle dealing with homo sapiens they had never seen before?

* * *

**FIRST CHAPTER:**

History

* * *

Which comes first?

The chicken or the egg?

* * *

**HISTORY**

Why did men separate from women?

History is a record of past events of a period in time or in the life or development of people, an institution, or a place. So, what actually happened? Why did men separate from women?

It all started thousands of years ago. Five hundred years after the last ice age took place. Back then, men and women lived together _happily._ Living a simple life with their children and relatives. But something _happened._

Something that led to the separation of men and women. Something unbelievably very simple. Something like this..

It all began in a small country called Sky. It only covered a tiny portion of the world yet they hold the most powerful, most influential and the richest group of men and women in the whole world.

They lived a luxurious life. They easily get bored and because of that _boredom._ A man thought of an idea.. _an argument_, and asked his wife.

"Which comes first? The chicken or the egg?"

The woman paused and thought silently. _The chicken._ She replied confidently, _The Chicken._ The chicken of course, because if there's no chicken who would lay the eggs? There will be no eggs without the chicken.. particularly the hen.

The man disagreed with her logic. The man argued back, _No.. it's the egg that comes first._ The eggs of course, where would you get the chicken.. particularly the hen, if it didn't hatch from the eggs?

At first, the argument was simple and small. But as the days, months and years go by. The competitiveness of both men and women grew. Girls versus boys. Men versus women. Their small argument grew big and spread nationwide.

They were fighting over one, _simple_ question. Which comes first? They _don't _know. The bond between men and women was broken beyond repair. The different businesses were affected by the war. And because Sky holds the most influential people, the war, _too,_ affected the whole world.

_This war must be stop._ They all agreed and decided, this argument.. this _war _should end for neither of them will win nor lose.

And the only way to do that.. is to _separate _the men from the women.

Each country from that of the north pole to that of the south pole.. from sand country to leaf. They were all separated by a wall. A wall that will protect everyone in the country, a wall that will totally split them, break them apart. XY country for male and XX country for female.

And that ends the crappy history of why men separated from women.

* * *

"Eh? That was _crappy!_ Men and women were divided because of one _stupid_ question!? Are you sure, you're telling the _right _History? But if ever, it _**did **_happen. Then, of course.. egg comes first!" His whiskered face plastered a grin. Naruto's tone was confident.

"Dobe." Sasuke muttered rolling his eyes. _Sasuke Uchiha, _a guy with a pretty face. The dobe was of course going to choose the egg, he's a guy afterall. Totally bias.

"How dare _**you**_!? _You _bastard!"

"Idiot." Sasuke returned the glare Naruto gave him, twice the instensity as before.

"You guys, stop it. This is your daily routine. Aren't you sick of fighting each other for 12 years?" Kakashi sighed deeply, Sasuke and Naruto became friends, _best friends,_ but neither would admit it though, since they were 4 years old. Now, they were 16 and still act as if they were 4.

"We're here." Neji, Shikamaru, Gaara, Kiba, Shino, Chouji and Lee arrived sitting around Kakashi.

"You're on time. That's good."

"By the way, Kakashi-_sensei,_ how do you reproduce? I mean, we're here.. breathing. But _how_ do we come to life?" Naruto asked interrupted curiously as Kakashi was about to announce to them an important news.

"Speaking of that, I had that _in mind too._ I heard, us.. human beings are produced through gametes by a female and male. _So.._ where do we get the gametes?" Lee posed his usual pose.. _Youth Ranger!_

"How? Well, through a machine. A male and a female need to donate one gamete. Of course, before the wall was built, both groups decided to atleast agree on one thing.. which is _reproduction,_ for us to continue living.. building generations of boys and girls."

The curious teen boys listened attentively.

"The gametes will be placed inside the machine and it would produce the offspring. If the offspring is a boy, he would stay with his _father_ and if the offspring is a girl, she would live with her _mother._" Kakashi smiled under his mask, this was a good intro for his news.

"So, we _have_ mothers _and _sisters?" Chouji asked excitedly. His mother must be really beautiful or pretty or cute.. just _like_ him. Pretty like the butterfly.. butterflies taste like peanut butter and chicken.

"Yes, to know that you are related.. there is a _symbol_ embedded on their napes, just _exactly _the same figure as yours." Kakashi explained carefully.

The boys turned into _Oh Mode_, they touched their napes and examined the symbol. They could feel the shape of the symbol. Sasuke got the fan symbol. It depends with what clan you belong. They were so amazed.

"By the way, _sensei._ What's your news?" Neji inquired before they all go off topic. The purpose of their get together meeting was to hear about the news.

"Well, about that."

"Sensei."

"Well, about the machine I've told you awhile ago.."

"Yes?"

"Well, it's _kinda _broken."

**SILENCE.** The crickets were chirping. The wind blew hard.

"So what?" Naruto, not getting the _idea, _asked. As if it wasn't a very big deal. Duh? So what if the machine is broken? Sasuke just bumped Naruto hard on the head for being so _damn_ dense.

"_So.._ it means." Kakashi sweatdropped.

* * *

"Tsunade-shishou! We're here!" Sakura, a pink haired beauty, shouted like a 4 year-old kid.

She was together with her friends, Hinata, Ino, Tenten and Temari. They were gathered around for a very important news. They all got the What's-up?-I-want-to-know-right-now.-So-get-on-with-the-news look.

"Oi, everyone. Come inside." A beautiful blonde woman greeted. She was a bit worried if these girls would be mature enough to take the news seriously and understand their current situation.

"Your office smells _really _good." Ino murmured, smelling the addicting aroma of cherry. Tsunade smiled and offered them something to drink.

"What's the news, Tsunade-sama?" Tenten asked taking a sip on her Watermelon fruit shake.

"And yeah, your Watermelon fruit shake tastes really good."

"Uhm, it's pineapple. Not watermelon."

"Mou? Really? I thought it was grapes." Sakura added making the situation worse. Oh well, even though she's the Hokage, she has no talents in culinary arts.

"Tsunade-sama? The news?" The shy Hinata asked.

"Oh yeah, that. Well, it's **broken.**" She plainly said. Receiving no reactions, she sighed and looked at them knowingly. But still no reactions. Someone then spoke suddenly.

"Your hymen!?" Temari shockingly asked with the very horrified expression.

Everyone's eyes were on her, looking at her strangely. She then gave them all a confused face, mouthing the word _What?_

"Of course, my _hymen __**isn't**_ broken. I was just saying that--"

"The mirror broke? I told you, _shishou,_ stop singing infront or _near_ any mirror. It will cause you another _seven long __**painful**_ _years _if you broke another one!" Sakura smartly stated, placing her right hand on her chin and nod in the process.

"I agree." Hinata added doing the same thing.

Tsunade sighed. She loves singing, but the song doesn't love her. Her dream of being a famous singer one day is _gone._ _Erased._ **Deleted.** _Torn._ You know what she means? Enough about her.

"Listen to me! Let me finish first. The _machine _is _**broken!**_" She tried her best to emphasize each word and deliver to them the message as clearly as she can.

They gone _Oh Mode.._ comprehending the matter Tsunade wanted to clear to them.

"So what?" Sakura asked being the innocent and gullible and oblivious in the group. They sighed. Too much sighing is bad for your health.

"_So.._ it means." Tsunade sweatdropped.

* * *

"What the hell!?" They all shouted, disbelief and fear displayed on their faces. Even Sasuke got a reaction on his stoic I-am-emo-boy face.

"Are you sure, sensei?" Sasuke asked himself, with mouth.. with teeth. Being someone with neither of the two, nor the tongue (not literally speaking), a guy who spoke limited words like..

"Hn." _**or**_"Hn?" _**or**_"Hn!" _**or**_"Aa."

He had broken the record! He spoke atleast 4 _different _words! Wohoo! Anyway back to the story.

"Yes, each XX country and XY country had a population depression, _meaning_, a deacrease of population due to the war, deaths and well.. war. The machine can't be fix _immediately,_ it takes years to fix it. And we can't risk the fact that the country might turn into a deserted area."

The boys gone silent, seriously and sincerely listening to every word Kakashi was saying.

"Each country already had a conference, the elders plus the top officials who rule the country all agreed on one decision. Each country will be paired up with their twin country and the _rest.._ I think you know what I mean."

"So, we need to reproduce.._**manually**_?" Shikamaru gulped, comprehending the situation.

"And.. thus we need to deal with.. with.." Kiba shakily thought.

"GIRLS!" Naruto shouted.

Kakashi, on the other hand, smiled nervously as he looked at his students gone _mad, insane, crazy, nuts, bananas, berserk! _Redundancy be damned!

"How do we do that? We'll choose?" Neji asked silencing the noisy Naruto.

_"No. You'll be.."_

* * *

**Boredteenager:** Oh my gawd, I am so tired. Editing this chapter was tiresome. But what the heck, I enjoyed it and I love to hear your comments! It's been awhile since I updated. I hope you continue to support me! I love you all! Thank you _so, so, so_ much!

**REVIEW!**


	2. Boys meet girls

**Girls for Sale**

_Boredteenager_

* * *

**SECOND CHAPTER:**

Boys meet Girls

* * *

"We will be sold to the.. to _the boys!!"_ The girls squealed loudly, as if it was the worst thing they heard. Well, it was. Really. _What the hellah?_

"But.. Tsunade-_sama._ We haven't even seen these _icky __creatures_ yet." Ino looked at Tsunade worriedly. _What if.. What if.. they're er-- _**ugly.** They don't deserve her ever so gorgeous body, her looks and her perfect personality!

"Yeah, I know. Me neither, I don't even know what they looked like." She closed her eyes, rubbing her nape in the process. Old people nowadays, especially _very old ones,_ love to rub their napes. _I am _so_ not old. You freaking narrator._

Although, Tsunade have some idea from the books she had read, but what the heck.. it was thousands of years ago documentary. The drawings were _so.. __**prehistoric.**_

"The worst part is.." Temari's fearful eyes looked at everyone. Oh the horror!

"We need to touch them! _**Eeew!**_" They exclaimed getting very noisy inside the office. Her precious students gone _mad, insane, crazy, nuts, bananas, berserk! _Redundancy be damned!

The Hokage's head throbbed due to the noise, the broken machine and the _manual _reproduction. _My head hurts._ That's because you're old. _I'm not old, you moron! _I'm the _narrator_ here.

* * *

"You will meet _them.._ the _female species_ tomorrow. And then, bid for the girl you want to be your.." Kakashi stated for his last announcement but stopped at the end of the sentence, looking for the right word, _noun_ that will fit it.

"Pet?" Naruto asked grinning, completing Kakashi's statement.

"Actually, I'm going to say.. bride. But, pet _fits_ too."

Kakashi grinned while the others followed in response. They're just goofing off to cover their nervousness as well as their intense curiousity. They hadn't seen girls in their entire life maybe including their past life, nor have an idea about them.

What if they looked like Chouji's underwear _**or**_ smells like Lee's stinking feet _**or**_ Naruto's butt extension. _I did not have butt extension._ Whatever, I'm still the narrator here. Anyway, they just don't know.

What they only know is that.

"Tomorrow's _the _day!"

* * *

"Girls, prepare for tomorrow's meeting. You'll be somewhat _modeling _on the runway." Tsunade informed each one of them, she was a bit worried, worried on the fact that her students were like delicious food thrown to hungry men.

"Nice! Dress up!" Sakura squealed excitedly, the baby she was. She definitely loves dressing up.

"Everyone! Let's look for a _nice, classy_ dress!"

"Girls! Calm down. Listen. **Please** listen!" Tsunade stopped them before they all go insane again. The noise was definitely bothering her. Old people get bothered by noise. _I am not old!_

"Actually, you don't need to find a dress. You have _unifroms _for tomorrow. It's better to have uniforms, so there would be no biases, especially when choosing your soon-to-be bride."

"This is your uniform."

It was a pretty cute dress which flows just above the knees. The pleated skirt was colored pink, attached to it was a suspender. Their top was a simple plain white fitting shirt that has puffed sleeves with numbers at the back. They wore cute white doll shoes. They looked really cute.

"Cool_ness_!" Everyone muttered to themselves.

"So girls, don't stay up too late. Sleep early, it's a _big day_ tomorrow."

"Tell me about it."

* * *

"I'm _quite _excited. Oh, okay.. _super _excited! I mean, for the first time of my life.. I'm going to see girls! I've never seen any _female _species in my life _**nor **_in my past life _**or**_ my life before that--" Naruto exclaimed excitedly but was cut off by Sasuke.

"We get your point, dobe."

"Girls.. maybe they looked like monsters, _WITH super _hairy feet and large nose full of green mucus stuff! Although, I love green. **Green** is the foundation of _**youth!**_"

"Naah, my father had once told me, that the great grand uncle of the best friend of his great great grandfather have seen them in some pictures his great great grandfather's uncle had." Shikamaru stated a bit confuse if it was his great great grand uncle or just great grand uncle.

"They said that women were beautiful creatures that make men weak."

"Are they _that _powerful to make us weak and _crazy?"_ Neji thought grimly. He must train harder if that's the case.

"Maybe, we _don't _know. We might _fall in love_ with _them_." Naruto added, though he wasn't really sure what's the real meaning of love, _true love _specifically. He never felt the kind of love for women. He only experienced platonic love and love for the family.

"Love? That doesn't exist." Sasuke spatted back.

"Yes, it does teme! Kingkong, the great and almighty one, fell in love with a woman. He's a man!" Naruto fought back. _Is Kingkong really a _male_ oversized gorilla?_

"Where did you get that idea?" Sasuke Uchiha doesn't believe in love. It doesn't exist.

"Love makes men weak. Someday, women would be the deaths of men." **POOF**. Kakashi appeared suddenly as he narrated those few words.

"But then again, it would be a _great adventure, _this _love _thing!" Kakashi smirked at Sasuke, this guy really needs someone whom he would care for and would also care for him other than anything else in this world.

"..." Silence engulfed the crowd. _Adventure. _They really like _adventures._ But what kind of adventure? They'll soon find out that this type of adventure is the most pleasurable of all adventures.

"Go to sleep now people!"

* * *

**The **_**BIG**_** day.**

"Do I look good? What do you think?" All the girls asked each other simultaneously. The backstage was full of girls, around 16-17 years old, they were all wearing the same uniform.

"Please check your shirt's number. Double check the list." Tsunade intructed giving each of them a list of their names and their respective numbers.

"I'm number 69!" Sakura gleefully announced.

"Ino's 73, Hinata's 72, Tenten's 71 and Temari's 70! We have close numbers!"

"Okay, I am now reminding everyone that the show is about to start in five minutes. Please prepare. I hope you have nice day. Choose well!"

"I'm so nervous! What if they don't like us? What if they're _ugly?_ What if--" Ino shook hard, her knees were trembling, however, a hand held her shoulder firmly. It was Sakura.

"Stop the what if's, Ino! It would be fine. Believe me! Let's just do our best! Go fight, fight!" Sakura smiled assuringly, this made Ino less nervous.

The group hold hands as they walked closer and formed a small circle. They will be the Leaf Country's next topmodel.

* * *

The whole stadium was filled with teens aged 16-17. They were all young and innocent to be involved in reproduction, but this was only experimental. And the elders and top officials believed that through them, teenage boys, they will arrived at a very accurate result.

They said that this growing up period is where boys are the most _curious_ and _adventurous _and _adjustable. _Teenage boys easily adapt more with their environment, thus adapting easily with the girls.

"They look _pretty!_"

"They're cute!"

"Wait till you see my girls." Tsunade smirked cockily. She was _obviously_ very proud of her students. They're considered the most famous and prettiest of their kind. Those hungry boys would definitely drool.

"Pretty! I told you so!" Naruto shouted excitedly, looking at the girls then to Sasuke.

"No, you didn't."

"I did!"

"It was Shikamaru, not you."

"Whatever, neh? Sasuke-teme? What do you think of _them?_ They're all practically looking at you." Girls, as they walked the runway, noticed Sasuke. They all turned to fangirl mode.

Sasuke annoyed at the fact that every girl was winking at him, he decided to look at somewhere else.

"Nothing's extraordinary. Just annoying though." He muttered.

"You're so gay, teme!" Naruto playfully hit him on his shoulder, Sasuke was about to hit him back but stopped when he caught a glimpse of a pink haired bunny.

Cute pink haired bunny. Deliciously enticing to his hormones. He stared at the beautiful girl with a number 69. She had this very unusual pink hair which made her stand out in the group of winking girls.

A bunny. A prey to all men's eyes.

_She would bear my children._

* * *

"So, what do you think.. _boys?"_ Kakashi asked as all the girls went backstage to rest while the boys decide who they are going to choose as their _pet._

"The brunette number 71 has potentials. Her strong personality will be a good genetic characteristic to my offsprings." Neji concluded.

"The blonde woman number 73, she's kinda have a noisy personality. It might be a good thing, I'm practically bored all the time." Shikamaru concluded.

"Although, I really like pink haired number 69, but I think _someone_ likes her already _so,_ I choose the purple haired girl number 72! She looks like Neji, she's really, _really _cute. Well, I am NOT saying that _Neji's cute_. Because he is not, only number 72! Okay!?" Naruto got defensive.

"She's Neji's cousin, judging by the symbol on her nape."

"The red haired woman number 36 will do. Her hair looks like blood." Gaara concluded. Everyone was scared.

"Neh? Gaara, that blonde haired girl number 70 looks like your sister!"

"Pink and Green looks good. And thus, I am going to choose the pink haired number 69 goddess. She's like a pink rose, a pink pencil and a pink pillow! Her smile, her kiss will definitely build up my _youth powers _as _Youth Ranger!"_

Sasuke glared at moronic Lee. _I saw her first._

Possessive arrogant gorgeous jackass.

* * *

**Bidding Time.**

"Girl for Sale Number 69: Haruno Sakura!" Kakashi was the host of the show. There were so many noises around the room, just hearing the number 69. _She's pretty popular._

"500 thousand dollars!" A white haired boy shouted.

"No, 800 thousand dollars!" Lee shouted smirking, he's going to have her. No one can exceed his riches, for his riches come from the power of the youth ranger! Er--

Whispers were heard everywhere. Some were completely annoyed with the fact that they can't afford her anymore. Others were counting their money.

"So expensive!"

"Shit, I can't afford her!"

Kakashi looked around, no one was bidding. Everyone got silent, it was a very big amount of money indeed.

"I think we have a winner."

"Wait." Sasuke, the all so handsome, Uchiha stood up. Girls gasped sadly, he had already found the bearer of his children.

"A million dollars for number 69."

Lee's face fell, everyone's faces fell. Sasuke Uchiha is one of the richest bachelor in the XY Country. No one else can exceed that amount of money except for Hyuuga Neji, but Neji doesn't have any plans of exceeding it and thus..

"Calling once."

"Calling twice."

_"Sold! Haruno Sakura sold to Uchiha Sasuke!"_

* * *

**Boredteenager: **Woow!! Sasuke's filthy rich, that damn asshole! I hope you like the chapter, as usual, it was completely rewritten for the comfort of you, _my lovely readers_. Please review! Even a single word review will do! Love you all! xoxo.

_**Review!**_


	3. The Masters and The Pets

**Girls for Sale**

_Boredteenager_

* * *

**THIRD CHAPTER**

The Masters and The Pets

* * *

_"Sold! Haruno Sakura sold to Uchiha Sasuke!"_

Sakura didn't see her buyer. She directly went backstage as Kakashi, the _host,_ called the next girl to be bet. It was Temari, number 70. Temari looked at Sakura nervously, Sakura just mouthed..

"You'll be fine."

**BACK**STAGE:

"Sakura! How was it? Are you scared? Did you see what they looked like?" Ino curiously questioned. She tried to relax through giving lots of questions, but what the heck.. her nervousness was eating her.

"Nope. I didn't even get to see my owner. _**Nor**_the host of the show." Sakura deeply sighed, her nervousness was replaced with intense curiousity. She tried to remember the name of her _owner._ It was like _Tasuke Uchiwa._ No, no. It was _Sousuke Uchita._ No.. no. Aah! Her head hurts.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Sakura whispered absentmindly, it was very soft but was clear enough for the other girls to comprehend.

"Who's that? Your _owner's _name? Really _weird._ Guys' names are really weird."

"Tell me about it."

They all laughed, forcibly.. worriedly trying to lessen the butterfly feelings on their stomach. This show was very important to them, because this so-called _owner,_ will be their partners for the rest of their lives. Er-- until the machine is fixed. These so-called _male species,_ will be the other half of their offspring's genetics.

"I hope _these male species _are kind, compassionate.. totally handsome and intelligent." Ino prayed, her hands clasped together as she looked above. Tsunade sweatdropped, Ino was like looking for a god in Greek mythology.

"Too bad Ino, those types are extinct."

"Girl for Sale Number 70: Sabuku No Temari!"

* * *

**BOYS:**

"Gaara, your sister." Shikamaru elbowed Gaara, Gaara just examined her blankly.

"Aren't you going to buy her? Neh? Gaara." Naruto asked confusedly, _well? She's his sister?_ Gaara just glared at him, as if saying.. _'Do I look stupid?'_

"It would be incest, stupid. That's disgusting. I'm going to _mate_ with my own sister?"

"Yeah, so?"

Gaara's cocked his brow, if ever he _had_ one. _What the fuck, is this guy stupid or what?_ Who in the right mind would want to reproduce _manually_ with their own siblings?

"He's stupid." Sasuke added, as if reading Gaara's mind.

"But, what if.. someone _mean, malicious_ and _an asshole_ bought her? Like the BIG bad **fox!**" Naruto defended, if he had a sister, he would definitely buy her! That's the best thing a brother could do. _And the most disgusting thing a brother could do._

"It's big bad _wolf_, idiot." Sasuke smacked Naruto's head hard.

"I'm not talking to you, jerk!" Naruto grinded his teeth and gave Sasuke his deadliest glare that could kill the largest dragonflies in the world!

He just hates Sasuke. Sasuke is like torns to his beautiful roses. Like the rock inside his _soft, pink _pillow and the _cockcroach _of his delicious, hot ramen soup. He is the beast and Naruto was the _beauty?_ Er- the drop dead gorgeous prince charming.

_You get my point?_

"He will see blood. He will be scourge." Gaara replied simply. Everyone was scared. Naruto cowered a little. _Damn this guy.. he's so creepy._ _I don't even know the meaning of scourge, but the brows itself,_ if ever he had one,_ totally creeps me out._

"Scourge is _very_ gosh_ness_ word." Naruto laughed sarcastically.

"Sssh. Naruto be quiet. Someone already bought her." Chouji murmured munching some chips into his mouth.

"700 thousand dollars for number 70!"

"Calling once."

"Calling twice."

"Sold! Sabuku No Temari sold to Hakai Yamato." Kakashi announced turning on the red light which signals the next _girl _on the line to get ready.

"Your sister is sold to Hakai!? I'll just pray for his soul."

**Hakai Yamato:**

**Hair: **_Orange. _**Eyes: **_Orange. _**Skin: **_Fair. _**Age: **_17 years old._ **Hobbies: **_Eating something edible. _

* * *

"Congratulations Temari!" Sakura greeted happily, Sakura was always the bubbly one. The girls gathered around her, deep curiousity was displayed on their faces.

"What's _his _name?"

"Hakai Yamato."

"Another weird name." They all giggled at Sakura's comment. Tenten was then next called, everyone gave her a good luck pat on her shoulder. _I'll be fine._ She chanted to herself.

"Girl for Sale Number 71: Kunai Tenten!"

* * *

"Neji! Look, it's the brunette you like!" Lee elbowed Neji, reminding him that it was his time to bet. He's rich, he will probably win this bidding game.

"Her vital signs looks really fit, she really has the potential of bearing children with special genetic characteristics!" Lee added, giving Neji some assurance that he was choosing the right _female pet._

"She looks pretty too! But, Sasuke-teme's Number 69 girl looks nicer and prettier. But she's okay!"

Neji nodded and stood up, the long hair _dudette _had finally stood up from his sit. Others cowered, they knew that the Hyuuga clan are one of the richest clan in the country. They can even compete to the wealth of the Uchiha's.

"500 thousand dollars."

"No, 600 thousand dollars!"

"800 thousand dollars." Neji spoke loudly. Everyone got silent.

"Calling once."

"Calling twice."

"Sold! Kunai Tenten sold to Hyuuga Neji!"

Neji sighed in relief, he had owned the girl he strongly thinks that has the potential of bearing children with _special_ genetic characteristics which made Number 71 a very interesting girl.

* * *

"Girl for Sale Number 72: Hyuuga Hinata!"

"Dobe, it's your turn." Sasuke reminded Naruto, he was sure that Naruto's mind was off to _wonderland_ finding Alice and was _having_ a tea party with some rabbits. He was quite thankful too, that Naruto didn't buy _his pet_.. although, he was sure that he always gets what he wants.

"Buy her now!" Kiba motioned him, Kiba was also interested with girl number 72.. but it was okay if Naruto have her.

"Sure! Girl Number 72! Uzumaki Naruto will buy you!"

"600 thousand dollars."

"600 thousand and _**500**_ dollars!" Naruto fought. Everyone sweatdropped.

"800 thousand dollars."

"800 thousand and _**two**_ dollars!"

Kakashi almost fell in his chair, _Naruto just added two _**dollars.** Looking around the stadium, no one was bidding anymore. They all gave up just because of _Naruto's two dollars._ Poor.

"Calling once."

"Calling twice."

"Sold! Hyuuga Hinata sold to Uzumaki Naruto!"

"I own a _pet!_"

"Be quiet, dobe." Sasuke stated, as everyone looked at Naruto strangely.

* * *

"Girls for Sale Number 73: Yamanaka Ino!"

"Shika-_kun!_ It's the noisy blonde haired girl you like! Buy her now! She will totally spice up your boring life!" Naruto said gleefully. He was full of energy.

"Fine, here goes nothing."

"800 hundred thousand dollars for Girl Number 73!"

"Calling once."

"Calling twice."

"Sold! Yamanaka Ino sold to Nara Shikamaru!" _Damn this group. They're freaking rich._

After Ino, different names were called. Until it reached to 200 girls, the other uncalled names will be called tomorrow.. boys who haven't bought yet will have a chance to buy _tomorrow._

"Reminders people. Five minutes from now, the _females _will meet their _masters er--_ partners."

"Am I hearing right? I'm going to see my _pet!?_" Naruto excitedly and _hyperactively _said. Sasuke just rolled his eyes, he too was excited. The pink haired bunny will be his.._ finally._

"Yeah, nice." Sasuke murmured silently, he then smirked at his weird imagination of his life with his bunny. On the other hand, he _finally _has spoken some words after centuries of keeping his salivas untouched inside his mouth. _You know what I mean._

* * *

"Yehey! We can now finally see our partners! I am _so _excited!" Ino squealed noisily. She's excited to meet her _**Tikamalu!**_ Yeah, that's it. The name of her master. _Mara Tikamalu!_

"I hope they're good looking.. _like us._"

"I agree." They all said at the same time. They quickly and secretly looked through a small opening behind the curtains, trying to see the _male species_ sitting near the stage.. faces covered with shadows.

* * *

"**Number 73: **Yamanaka Ino. Meet Nara Shikamaru." They shook hands.

_So, it was _Nara Shikamaru, _**not..**_ _Mara Tikamalu. Oh well, but this guy looks hot.. with the earrings and the bored look on his face. He's actually really cute._

_Number 73, huh? Hands soft. _Yamanaka Ino.._ she's interesting._

"Next."

"**Number 72:** Hyuuga Hinata. Meet Uzumaki Naruto." They shook hands.

"Hello! Nice to meet you, _Hinata-chan_. You're really _pretty!_" Naruto flashed her a bright smile making the shy purpled haired girl blush furiously.

"T-thank you." She said shyly. _Uzumaki Naruto, he's so nice and lively. He's very cute._

"Next."

"**Number 71**: Kunai Tenten. Meet Hyuuga Neji." They shook hands.

_Hyuuga Neji, he might be Hinata's cousin.. whatsoever. He's really hot for a long haired dude, especially those eyes. Seductive white eyes._

_Definitely has the potentials._ Neji concluded.

"Next."

"**Number 70: **Sabuku No Temari. Meet Hakai Yamato." They shook hands.

"You look really, _really, __**really**_pretty. You're like the _rose _of my pupils, the _daffodils _of my nose, the _sunflower_ of my lips and the _Lily_ of my bright orange hair!"

"Er-- Thanks?" Temari replied, uncertain of her answer.

"Try to compare my sister with a flower again and he's dead meat." Gaara cursed under his breath. _This guy is totally cheesy._ And he hates cheesy things.. he is lactose intolerant.

"Next."

Sasuke walked by slowly, his hands on his pockets, his face with the usual stoic. He passed by thousands of girls.. most of them were attractive to him. _Very attractive._ That very day, Uchiha Sasuke's fansclub was founded.

"**Number **_**69:**_ Haruno Sakura. Meet Uchiha Sasuke." They shook hands.

_Uchiha Property.. little bunny._ Sasuke gave her his hottest smirk. And guess _what?_ Sakura _fainted.. _er- kind of, and fell to the floor.

_"Sakura!"_ Her _girl_friends shouted and rushed beside her and checked if she was okay. What the hell is wrong? Don't tell me Sakura fainted because she just saw Sasuke, the so-called hottest guy in the country?

"You must be realy ugly, teme."

"Or maybe a total hottie!" Some girls shouted from afar.

Sasuke kneeled down, with his right knee folded to support his body. His right hand rested on his right leg, while his other hand tried to check her up. When..

_"I'm sorry, I slipped.. high heels are definitely not for me."_

* * *

**Boredteenager:** Wow! My hands hurt from typing! I really need to have some finger therapy! Ahehe. I hope you like the new and revised chapter. I took the ellipses and the OOCness of some characters. Please leave a comment.. a one word comment will do! I love you all! Mwah. xoxo.


	4. New Home! New Perversions!

**Girls for Sale**

_Boredteenager_

* * *

**FOURTH CHAPTER:**

New Home. New Perversions.

**LESSON ONE:**

Don't get naked infront of perverted, _horny_ teenagers.

* * *

"Now _boys,_ go and take your _pets _er- partners to your homes." Kakashi coughed nervously as Tsunade looked at him fiercely. _Damn Kakashi, calling my girls _pets. _Let's see. I'll give him a taste of his own medicine!_

"Kakashi?" Tsuande called out, smiling sweetly. _That smile._ Kakashi was scared, that smile means something else and it wouldn't be good. Not good at all.

"Me?" Kakashi pointed a finger to himself, trying his hardest to act innocent. He then proceeded slowly towards Tsunade.

"Do you want something, Tsunade-_sama?"_

"I need you to do something for me." She stated as Kakashi bit his lips under his mask. He continued to stare at her pink glossy lips. He was curious. _Do girls put __spray paint_ _on their lips?_

He was actually listening, but he was listening without comprehending. He was lost with his own thoughts on _why the heck girls put spray paint on their mouth_, that he didn't hear Tsunade's instructions.

"Do you agree with me?"

"Of course, Tsunade-_sama. _Anything for you." He laughed uneasily, what was it all about? Damnit.

"Okay, just follow me."

A beautiful woman, about Kakashi's age, greeted them with a polite and innocent smile. _Oh, look.. this woman. She also put spray paint on her lips. It's so shiny._

The beautiful woman, who in Kakashi's point of view.. placed spray paint on her lips, was wearing a white kimono with huge Sakura printed flowers. Her hair was tied up, but some of her ebony hair fell in some places.

"Kakashi, this is Kurenai. She would be living with you from now on."

Life couldn't get any _worse._

* * *

**Shikamaru - **_**INO**_

"This is my home. From now on, this is also _yours. _Uhm, everything here is yours and thus you can use it anytime you want." Shikamaru said, trying hard not to blush nor stutter. _Completely troublesome._

"..." Ino blushed and walked slowly.. exploring the whole area. The mansion was beautiful. He must come from a very rich clan.. with all this expensive furniture. Back in their country, she belong to a middle class family.

"You can.. uhmm, I'll just show you your room."

It was very _**awkward,**_ especially for Shikamaru. It was not everyday to have someone, you never seen before _nor _have an idea what _it _looked like.. until now, in your house.

"My room's on the other side, if you want something.. just tell me." He placed his hands on his pockets, not bothering to look straight into her eyes.

"Shika-_sama._ Can I change my clothes her? Now?" Ino asked.. well unbelievably in a shy manner.

"Sure, why not."

Shikamaru hastily closed the door and went outside her room. He pressed his back firmly on the cold wall just few inches away from her large wooden door. _How could we have sex if it's so awkward?_ Troublesome.

After few minutes of spacing out, he heard some noises.. noises coming from his new _Pet's_ er-- partner's room.

"Hey? What's wrong?" He opened the door, without knocking.. revealing a completely naked girl.

Their feet were like glued on the floor. They couldn't move, they just stared at each other with shock.. and well _shock._ Of course, Ino and Shikamaru didn't know that it's _embarrassing _and _not usual_ for boys to see girls naked and vice versa.

Boys take bath together and it was normal. Girls change their clothes together and it was normal.

So what about a boy and a girl? Would it be normal?

"Ino. What is that _lump_ on your chest? Is _that_ cancerous?" He stared at those lumps openly. LoL

* * *

**Neji - **_**TENTEN**_

"Welcome, this is the Hyuuga mansion. This is _now _your new home." Neji blushed as he saw this newly discovered creature aka female _thing_ walked upon him. She was a pretty species, if you asked him.

She has potentials of bearing special genetic characteristics.

"Your room." He pointed at the large room with girly touches. It was at first _**traumatic**_ for him to have such room, but he can't do anything about it. The machine was broken. They need to live together.

"Our rooms are separated, we'll just share the same room if we decided to.._ reproduce __manually_." Neji said softly, he was like murmuring incoherent words, most of the words weren't clear except for the _reproduce manually _phrase.

She blushed, remembering the purpose of this mix and match game. They need to have _sex._ But there is one small, tiny problem. They _don't know _how.

"If you want something, just call me. I'll be in the other room."

Tenten just nodded meekly, she hadn't spoken any words since she was with her new master. _I felt so uncomfortable and awkward._

She scanned the elegant room, it was _so _nice. It was obviously newly furnished. The bed was soft.. the ceilings were super clean and neat. _So, it was true. Hyuuga Neji belongs to one of the richest clan._

Feeling the warm atmosphere, she rushed towards the bathroom and spend the rest of her time.. cleaning herself.

Neji, on the other hand, didn't went to his room, as what he said awhile ago. He was just waiting at her front door. Staring at the tall wooden door. Stupid. He was acting stranger than usual.

It was totally thwarting, just waiting outside.

"I need to check up on her."

"Tenten?"

The room was completely free from any _Tenten_, he continued looking. When he heard a voice, _she was singing,_ inside the bathroom. He opened it, not minding the fact that she needs privacy.

"You okay?" He stopped, the girl was completely clothes-free. She was _**naked!**_ He continued to stare at the newly discovered body which was very different from his. But what caught him the most was the..

"What are those huge balloons doing on your chest? And what's with the pink strawberries at the tips?" He pointed at Tenten's nipple. LoL.

* * *

**Naruto - **_**HINATA**_

"Hinata-chan! This will be your new home! I hope you enjoy staying here. Come now, I'll show you to _our _room!" He pulled her soft hands and brought her to _their _room.

The place was also cool, very.. very clean and huge, enormous, gigantic. Whatsoever. She too had a big mansion in the XX country, she also belongs to the Hyuuga clan.. but this mansion was unbelievably twice their estate.

She looked around, she saw lots of pictures, Naruto with his friends.. Naruto with Sasuke and Kakashi. _So, Sasuke-sama was his best friend. _

"This is _OUR_ room. That bed is for you.. and this bed beside _your _bed is mine. Isn't it cool?"

"Yeah, Naruto-sama."

Naruto smiled cheekily.. brightly at Hinata.

"Naruto-sama, where can I change my clothes?"

"You can change here!" Naruto said hyperactively, not knowing that it was _not usual _to change.. and strip naked infront of a guy.

"O-okay." She blushed and smiled sweetly. She didn't ask Naruto to go out because she needs to change. Of course, she was still oblivious of some rules between boys and girls. If girls can change their clothes _together._. so maybe it's the same thing for _boys._

"Need any help, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked sitting on his bed, looking and observing her while she changes her clothes.

"N-no, it's o-okay." Hinata took her top.

"Neh? Neh? Do you girls always wear those _**battle ready armor **_on your chest?" He asked pointing on Hinata's BRA (**B**attle **R**eady **A**rmor)

"Huh?" Hinata looked confuse, still taking her remaining top including the so-called battle ready armor aka BRA.

"Neh? Why are these balls so soft? Footballs aren't _this _soft." Naruto point at her breast back and forth. LoL.

* * *

**Sasuke - **_**SAKURA**_

"Hn." As usual _THE _Uchiha Sasuke, the boy with _no _tongue.. didn't talk much. He just pointed on different places and let Sakura do the understanding.

"Neh? Is this your home, Uchiha-_sama?"_ Sakura asked in a seven-year-old tone, she happily held Sasuke's left hand. Sasuke, on the other hand, didn't complain and continued to drag _HIS_ so-called **bearer of **_**his**_** children** around his enormous mansion.

"You're _so _rich, Uchiha-_sama._" Her eyes widened as she saw different furnitures, jars, paintings and small figurines which she had heard from televisions and magazines, worth more than a million.

"Call me Sasuke." He said calmly yet in a husky tone, making the girl blushed.

_His voice makes me react this way, this is so embarrassing!_

Sakura then diverted her eyes to any _thing_ other than Sasuke. Trying not to blush, she secretly peep on Sasuke looking directly into his eyes. Those eyes, she just _loves_ those eyes. It makes him even hotter.

As they passed each rooms, Sakura noticed lots of household maids. _Girl household maids._ It was only a day _since _they had this bidding show. It was just a day since they _**first**_ saw these male species. It was JUST **one day **_and_ many had already applied as Sasuke-_sama's _housemaids.

_He's really popular!_

"Good day! Sasuke-sama and Sakura-hime!" The other girls greeted with deep blushes on their faces, they continued to stare at the handsome tall guy. However, Sasuke didn't bother looking at them, he just continued dragging his new _pet bunny._

"Is this _our _room? Sasuke-sama!?" Sakura playfully jumped on the bed.

"Hn." He nodded.

It was a kingsized bed, they're were going to sleep together in _one single _bed, but Sasuke didn't care less what it meant.

"You are _super duuper _rich! Sasuke-_sama!"_

"Hn."

Sasuke wasn't speaking a whole sentence dialogue and it makes Sakura really feel uneasy. She was afraid that _her_ Sasuke-sama is bored talking to her or anything.

She really could feel the hot summer. Her sweat was forming on her _huge _forehead. Although, the whole mansion's aircondition was centralized, the open windows still bring the hot summer breeze.

"Sasuke-sama?" Sakura was confused on why Sasuke was slowly taking off his blue shirt with the collar that reaches his chin, _the usual Uchiha uniform._

Sakura blushed, she can keep her eyes off his well-built body and the completely fair looking skin.

"Hot." Sasuke muttered.

"Sasuke-sama? What can I do for you.. to make you feel a little more comfortable?" She looked at him worriedly, his face was getting red.. maybe because of the warm atmosphere. It's her job to make him comfortable.

"I need a bath." Sasuke murmured, standing up to take his towel.

"Okay!" She smiled happily. Although, she really, _really, __**really**_wanted to have a bath too. _Sasuke-sama must go first! His comfort is my priority!_

"Do you want to come?" Sasuke smirked, he knew that his little pet was _also _dying to get a dip on the cold water, he found her uneasiness really cute. One cute.. _**chewable**_bunny.

"If it's okay with you?" Sakura asked, she didn't know that taking a bath with a man, which means _getting naked_ with a man is totally a _no-no _rule. Unless, both of you are mature enough and knows what you're doing or you're _going _to do.

"Aa." He nodded. Sakura proceeded towards the bathroom as she sees him in his boxer shorts feeling really comfortable on his cold Jacuzzi.

Sakura, on the other hand, took her upper top and left her panties on.

Sasuke kept staring on her naked body, he was really confused. There was something strange with her upper part, his eyes didn't leave Sakura's body until she joined him inside the Jacuzzi.

Sakura noticing the puzzled look on her master's face, cocked an eyebrow and asked, _"What's wrong?"_

"What are these things?" Sasuke cupped Sakura's right breast with his right hand.

_"Sasuke, you pervert."_ Kakashi muttered as he emerged from the door.

* * *

**Boredteenager:** Very perverted! Wahaha! These boys are _**so clueless**_**.** They're completely curious on the girls' huge lumps. Sorry for some corrections! I rewritten it completely. And yeah, Sakura didn't faint.. it would be totally _cheesy_. She slipped okay? Reviews please! It's my source of energy! Mwah! xoxo.

**Kakashi:** You _are_ such a pervert, Uchiha.

**Sasuke: **How would I know?

**Naruto: **Therefore, I conclude that Hinata's big lumps are softer than footballs!

**BT: **Please leave a review! One word review will do! xoxo.


	5. It's very Educational

**Girls for Sale**

_Boredteenager_

* * *

**Chocolates, Cotton Candies and an Ocean of thank you's:**

To all my reviewers, who kept my spirit up! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

**Rated M for:**

_Perversions due to Ignorance_

* * *

**FIFTH CHAPTER:**

It's very educational.

**LESSON TWO:**

Ignorance can lead to perversions.

* * *

_"Sasuke, you pervert."_ Kakashi muttered as he emerged from the door.

Sasuke gave Kakashi a deadly glare, super saiyan deadly glare. That _asshole _teacher of his had just emerged from nowhere and he was actually gawking at his pet. _His Sakura. _Nobody dares to _gawk _at **his** Sakura.

"What do you want, _Kakashi?_" He scowled and instinctively pulled Sakura behind him to prevent any more _gawking_ from his perverted teacher. He doesn't want anyone else to see _his _pet in this certain situation. He was kinda possessive. Oh, okay fine.. _very possessive._

"I was only visiting you and your _pet,_ but I think I disturbed your quality time together."

"You don't usually visit me without any reasons."

"Oh, okay fine, fine. I'll tell you then. Guess what?"

"..." Sasuke didn't reply, instead, he hastily stood up.. still wearing his boxers. He took a towel and gave it to Sakura, as if motioning her to wrap herself up because a white haired old hag is looking at you.

"I was waiting for you to say what."

"What." Sasuke rolled his eyes. It was a statement rather than a question.

"I have a pet too! I mean wife. Not pet." Kakashi said excitedly, though his facial expressions were still calm. He then pulled a lady with long black hair, she was of the same age with his teacher.

"..." Sasuke looked bored.

"Wow! She's pretty! What's her name, Kakashi-sama?" Sakura asked timidly, now standing up with a towel wrapped around her body. She hid behind Sasuke's tall frame.

"It's Kurenai."

"That's a very nice name!"

"Sensei, I think you're not only here for _that."_

"Aa. Yeah, before I forgot.. I have an important news for you. I had alread inquired the others. We'll just meet you outside. Dress first!" Kakashi smiled sweetly at Sakura, this made Sasuke frowned at the sight.

_Pedophile annoying teacher._

"Sasuke-sama, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He wasn't jealous. He assured that.

* * *

"Is everyone here?" Kakashi asked aloud trying to count them one by one mentally. He could now see Sakura, beside her was her ever so possessive and overprotective master of **one day, **Sasuke Uchiha.

Then Naruto with Hinata, Shikamaru with Ino, Neji with Tenten, Temari with Gaara and his wife, Lee, Chouji and Kiba with their own respective pets and yeah, Hakai Yamato who couldn't come close to Temari as long as Gaara was there.

"Girls go with Kurenai, while the boys.. stay with me."

"Sasuke-sama, I'm going." Sakura smiled and bowed infront of him, which the others also did to their own masters. Sasuke just nodded, though half of him doesn't want her to leave his side.

The boys waited as all the girls tranferred to the next room.

"Kakashi-_sensei?_ Why are we gathered today?" Naruto asked, a bit confused why they need to be separated from the girls and what the hell are the different movie gadgets and powerpoint presentations doing inside the room?

"We will be having a boy talk, a very educational meeting."

"About what?" Neji pointed out.

"Sex Education." Kakashi smirked behind his mask, knowing that this conference would be very _exciting_ and very _**educational**_ indeed.

* * *

_**GIRL**_** Talk**

"Kurenai-sensei, why are we here?" The girls all asked out of curiousity. They all then waited for _that certain __unknown_ person to arrive. She was said to be the so-called host.

"We will learn something. Just wait."

After few minutes, a blonde woman who was trying her best to look young although, we can all see through her that she was already old, arrived.. Tsunade. _I am not old, you damn narrator._

"Tsunade-sama!" All the girls squealed happily, they all missed her!

"Girls, settle down okay? Don't get _too_ excited."

"If you want to say something or ask a question to Tsunade-sama, then please raise your hand." Kurenai instructed the girls so it wouldn't be too noisy inside the small room.

"Tsunade-sama? What are we doing here anyway?" Sakura asked politely then raised her hand. They all sweatdropped at Sakura's childish actions.

"We'll be talking about something very important, for protection against your masters inappropriate actions."

"Now, we will start our meeting. And the topic for today is.." Tsunade sighed a deep one. She never thought it would be _this_ difficult and complicated to talk about these things.

"Sex."

* * *

_**BOY **_**Talk**

"Before we get to the part where you learn the exact process of reproducing manually. First, you must be familiarized with the different parts of a female body."

"A female's body is different from yours." Kakashi continued, seeing the boys gulped.

"Females have breast." A picture of a female's breast appeared in a slideshow.

"Aah." Eyes were glued on the picture, they were so amazed at what they are seeing right now. Though, they already seen it few hours ago.. even saying weird descriptions to it. Seeing them the second time around was just enticing their unused testosterones.

"Breasts is a pair of glandular organs in mammals that secrete milk for newborns and infants. In humans, the female breast has a distinctive rounded shape while the male breast remains flat and undeveloped."

"So that's why my chest is flat!" Naruto touched his chest while the others, _unconsciously_, followed.

"Only mature females can produce milk, which is rich in nutrients, antibodies, and other substances that aid in a baby's growth and development. So, your pets can't produced milk yet, they are still mature and growing up."

"They have milk?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, they do."

"So, can we suck on them? You know.. for _free _milk." Shikamaru added, that would be a good thing. Atleast, he's going to save the money budgeted for fresh milk. Having a pet was cool, he too was like having a cow.

"Er-- enough of that." Kakashi didn't answered his question.

"The surface of a human breast has a circular, pigmented area in the center called the areola. The nipple, a rounded protruding structure, lies in the center of the areola."

"So the strawberry tips are called nipple." Neji thought seriously and remembered Tenten's nipples.

Kakashi sweatdropped and proceed to the next topic.

"There are different sizes." A picture of flat chest, more inflated chest, large chest and a chest smaller than the large chest.

"So what do you think is the size of your pet's breast?" Kakashi asked, he was so glad he was given this type of job. He looked at Sasuke first, knowing the fact that he just cupped Sakura's breast in one hand.

"Sensei? The A, B, C and D are the sizes of the breasts?" Naruto inquired, taking every detail seriously.. he was like a grade schooler jutting down every detail of today's lesson.

"Yeah, you are right Naruto. They are called caps."

"Uhmm, I think Hinata-chan's B." Naruto blushed.

"My pets have super large balloons, he might be D." Shikamaru spoke.

"What about you Neji? _Sasuke?_" Kakash sneered, trying his best to make Sasuke spilled his secret. Sasuke is a very silent man, he hides many secrets deep within his thick, protective coating. Just like an onion skin.

"Tenten's C."

"What about you Sasuke?"

"Yeah, Sasuke-teme, don't tell you hadn't seen your _pet's lumps_. Sakura-chan's really small and cute.. so in proportion of her body, she might be an A or something."

"No, Sakura-san's must be B or C." Lee spoke. A frown was displayed on Sasuke's face.

_So the thick brow youth ranger have been observing my pet. Thick brow, go pluck your thick rectangular brows and go rotten in hell._ Sasuke growled inwardly. **He wasn't jealous.**

**Narrator: **Yeah, yeah.. we believe you Sasuke-kun.

"I agree." The other boys nodded.

_Which part? The plucking of Lee's brows or the size of Sakura's breast?_ Sasuke thought deeply.

"So, what's her size.. Sasuke?"

"D." He said simply.

* * *

_**GIRL **_**Talk**

"Girls, you must first learn the rules in handling men.. especially hormone craze teenage boys." Tsunade started.

"First, don't show your naked body to them, it would just make them horny. _**Unless,**_ both of you decided to do _**it**_ and so, it would be okay." Hearing those words, everyone gasped.. except the gullible Sakura.

"I thought it's normal, I mean girls change their clothes together." Tenten defended.

"And.. it's not awkward _**nor**_ embarrassing at all. I thought it would be the same thing with the boys." Ino blushed remembering her master staring at her boobs openly.

"W-what do you think Sakura-chan?" Hinata looked at her BFF beside her.

"..." Sakura got silent. As if she discovered a cure for cancer or the secret material in making weapons of mass destruction. She was dead serious.

"Sakura?" Ino asked again. _Jeez, Sakura's so slow in making up her mind. _Sakura's closed eyes opened, her face was really serious. She then tried to speak but then stopped before she could start a sentence.

"What's horny?" Everyone sweatdropped. Awe, how cute, how innocent... how dense.

"Sakura, honey, being horny _means _being preoccupied with the desire to do sex."

She giggled cutely and rubbed the back of her head. _Oh, so that's the meaning._

"Let's continue. Other than showing your naked body. You should not let a man touch any part of your body which is private. _**Unless,**_ again.. unless, you both decided to do _**it.**_"

"Define private." Tenten asked over.

"Private, specifically the breast, inner thighs, your flower. Places like that." Kurenai smiled at them after seeing them very interested with the topic.

"B-breast?!" Hinata's face became very pale.

"Hinata, what's wrong?" Tsunade asked worriedly.

"Naruto-sama h-had just touched my breast back and f-forth." Hinata slowly murmured, her face now turned really, really red from embarrassment.

"Good thing for me, Shikamaru-sama only looked at my breasts!" Ino proudly announced, as if it was a good thing too.

"Ino, exposing your private parts to men is the same thing with the touch-touch part."

"Oh."

"Neji-sama touched my nipple." Tenten turned really red. Sakura, on the other, thought they were competing on who's the best master that had touch their breast.. excitedly said.

"Mine's the best! Sasuke-sama had cupped mine in just _ONE_ hand!"

* * *

_**BOY **_**Talk**

"What!?" They all yelled, it was completely unbelievable. They never thought Sakura could be that _busty._ The other boys got a little jealous. Sasuke just smirked arrogantly.

"Enough with the breast, let's skip the female parts. Let me see.. well." He looked at the pile of papers before him, as he one by one read the topic and looked for the next subject.

"Okay here it is. Reactions." Kakashi leered.

"What about reactions?" Being the curious one, Naruto asked about what's what.

"Reaction due to physical contact with the female, not only physical contact but even just looking at them." He turned the projector on as he continue.

"When you see them naked. You feel something tingling inside your body."

"Yeah! That is so _right!_ I felt that my body was going to explode into pieces because of the huge, enormous, gigantic.." Naruto looked for words synonymous to big just to express and describe how he felt.

"We get your point dobe." Sasuke murmured. Jeez, he really wanted to go home. He wanted to try things with his pet and was quite excited to feel these kinds of reactions.

"Whatever teme, anyway. I felt mine stand up." Naruto blushed.

"Maybe, reactions from eating too much ramen." Lee said confidently.

"It's the work of your hormones, idiot."

"Very good, Sasuke. I'll show you some examples on how to get those reactions." With this, all ears were on Kakashi and all eyes were looking at the screen.

"Touching girls body anywhere else, especially in places.." Kakashi showed pictures, of the breasts, inner thighs.. and other private parts of the female body.

Sasuke blushed a little remembering the incident where he cupped Sakura's breast. It wasn't his fault. _How would I know?_ He never thought that _it _was a bad thing.

"Then, nipping anywhere else." _Nipping?_ Goshness word. The boys were so into the slideshows.

"Finally, kissing the girls anywhere else."

* * *

"And that's all for today!" Tsunade said a little too quickly, the girls were so naive. Teaching them needs time and _patience._ Definitely patience.

"Okay, bye!" Tsunade hastily went to the boys' room, bringing Kurenai with her. She smirked seeing the reactions of the poor boys. They must be really shocked. They were blushing madly.. even Sasuke Uchiha.

"Kakashi, it's time to end the session. Boys, go home now!" They all stood up rigidly, like a robot.

"What did you show them?"

"Something interesting and _totally educational_." Kakashi smirked as he went home pulling Kurenai with him.

* * *

**Sasuke-Sakura**

The thought of doing those things to her was flooding his mind. Damn! Damn! Damn! He sat on the bed.. only with boxers on, staring at the ceiling.. _making friends with shadows on the wall--_ er.

Sakura was really worried at her master's strange actions. She decided to sit beside him, ever so close and touched his tensed shoulder. This made Sasuke react furiously.

"Sasuke-sama, I'm sorry. Uhmm, do you want some tomatoes? I prepared this for you. I cut them into small pieces so it would be easy for you to it eat and--" Sakura stopped as she observed the weird look at his master's handsome face.

_"Your lips looks like tomatoes." _

* * *

**Boredteenager:** What do you think? Educational? Please review! Sasusaku madness next chapter! I promise! I had edited this chapter and I hoped you like it.

And yeah, you might be confused why.. Tsunade's teaching the girls self defense? When they were suppose to have sex with the boys. Well, it's because, Tsunade doesn't want these boys to disrespect her girls. She wanted them to be treated nicely and with care.

**Kakashi:** It's spray paint, their lips are sprayed with spray paint.

**Sasuke: **Tomatoes. Not spray paint.

**Naruto: **The opposite of lips is rights! You know, lip hand and right hand. Lip foot and right foot.

**Sasuke: **So corny.

**Naruto: **Admit it, it's kinda funny. :)

**BT: **Please review, a one word review will do! xoxo


	6. Where's your Birdie?

**Girls For Sale**

_Boredteenager_

**

* * *

**

SIXTH CHAPTER:

Where's your birdie?

**WARNING:**

Completely perverted! Read at your own risk!

* * *

_"Your lips looks like tomatoes" _

Sakura's heart started to beat really really fast. Her master's face was just inches from her. She wanted to touch those perfect lips of his. But, she couldn't do that. She must always wait for her master's instructions.

But damn it was too tempting. She too, though still very innocent, was completely attractive to Uchiha Sasuke. Who wouldn't? The gorgeous body plus the incredibly handsome face, every girl would really want to be his.

His messy spiky hair that makes him hotter, the pale white skin of his, the hot six packs abs. Wow.. and what made her fall for him even more was his eyes.

Those beautiful dark orbs, that was strangely haunting her since they first met.

"Sasuke-sama.. Sas--" Her thoughts was disrupted when Sasuke pressed his lips roughly to hers.

Sasuke's lust was growing. _Damn.._ He thought. He had lost his cool composture. Well, it is about time, he starts to play.

Especially watching all those pornographic scenes from their classes, makes him want the little girl in front of him more. The knowledge he had, is enough to do the three letter word thing to her. Or so he thought..

Sakura at first, was shocked. They never kissed before. Well, they said this actions is called kissing. She saw women kissing.. but cheeks to cheeks.. never on the lips.

So it was a new experience to her. She didn't know how to react.

Sasuke's hand instinctively wrapped around Sakura's tiny waist and pulled her closer making the bowl of tomatoes drop on the floor.

Sasuke smirked as he slowly bit Sakura's lips. He remembered Kakashi saying..

_There are different stages of kissing.. first is the lip to lip touching.. then after that you ask for entrance.. then you'll go to the next stage which is french kissing.. where there is tongue involve._

"Sasuke-sama.." She moaned loudly as she instinctively wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck pulling him closely as she started to respond with the kiss.

His smirked grew wider when Sakura pressed her body closely to his. With her thin night gown on his naked chest, he could feel her erected nipples.

_"Erection.. the stiffening and swelling state of erectile tissue, especially that of the penis, usually as a result of sexual arousal. Girls also have erections.. and it can be seen in their nipples."_

His hands from her waist started to go upward, feeling every single detail of her curvacious body. She must be small but she's damn right sexy.

He reached for her breast and squeezed it gently making Sakura pull away with a loud moan. It was _perfectly round.. and deliciously big._

"Sasuke-sama.. Sasuke.." Her voice was rough as she slowly sat on Sasuke's lap, facing him. She could feel his hard member between her legs as Sasuke caught Sakura's lips again in a kiss that she returned with equal fury.

She pushed her body slowly, accidentally rubbing hers to _his bulging member, _making Sasuke groaned in pleasure. _So so innocent.._ Sasuke thought. _Yet damn seductive.._

Sasuke's hands left Sakura's breast and slid down to her thighs which were wrapped closely to his waist. He went inside her thin night gown and went up again to visit what he left moments ago.

She could feel Sasuke's hand gently massaging her naked breast. Sakura pulled away to breathe some air, but only for a few seconds, Sasuke pulled her again in a wet kiss.

"Aaah.." Sakura moaned seductively, though she was oblivious of the fact that she's seducing Sasuke.

His tongue played with hers which was shyly sticking out once in a while. Sasuke left her mouth to whisper something to her ear which made her giggle.

His mouth then trailed hot kisses from the side of her ears down to her neck. Sakura just moaned as Sasuke bit her neck and licking the blood that goes out from it.

Sasuke could really feel Sakura's wet panty pressing dangerously on his boxer shorts. He smirked and went down and held the end of her night gown.

He pulled it up slowly without breaking the kiss. Slowly.. slowly, her thin dress was rolled up to her breast until it reaches her head.

"Help me.. get this thing off." Sasuke said huskily as Sakura lifted her two arms. The dress was roughly taken off and thrown to the floor together with the tomatoes.

Sasuke's back was pressed coarsely on the headboard with Sakura on his lap desperately holding on to his hair as she moaned stridently.

Sasuke's right hand groped Sakura's ass and pulled it closer to _his._ Sakura blushed feeling his member. While the other hand worked its magic on her breasts. Sasuke never felt so much pleasure before.

"Sasuke-sama.. aaaah.."

Sasuke searched for the switch of the light and turned it off. It was dark all of the sudden and the only light was from the huge full moon from the outside.

The glimmering dim light from the moon passed through the two figures who were heatedly making out. The sweats of their heatedly pressed bodies were shining against the stroke of light from the moon.

Sasuke nipped leisurely on her collar bone and lowered his head until he reached her full breasts. He stared hard at it.. _What do I do with this things..? _

_Maybe, I can suck it.. _He turned his head in disapproval.. _Naaah.._ and returned his lips to Sakura's swollen ones.

He paused for awhile thinking of what to do next. He tried to remember the scenes that Kakashi showed them. He was shortly disturbed when Sakura's tongue touched his in a very unique manner.

_Now I remember, push her on the bed._

Sasuke held Sakura's body firmly and gently pushed her on the soft layers of his bed sheets without breaking the kiss. Sakura's back touched the comfortable feeling of his bed, _their _bed.

He trailed wet kisses on her neck while holding her two hands on the sides of her head.

Sasuke pulled away and stared at the naked girl under him. Her eyes were closed and her face was flushed. Sasuke smirked as he laid eyes on her full red swollen lips and the bruises he made on her white and smooth skin.

"Hickies.." He muttered to himself as he remembered Kakashi explaining it to them.

_"Hickies.. they are bruises on the skin..It is a mark on the skin caused especially by kissing, biting, or sucking and associated with physical intimacy.. You'll know that if you made one.."_

"Open your eyes.." Sakura heard him say and she obeyed without second thoughts. She saw him hovering above her with his knees and two hands to support him.

_He looks hotter when he's sweating.._ Sakura's hand unconsciously brushed the bangs of his eyes. _Those eyes._

"Now for the fun part." He said in a monotonous voice, his smirk grew wider as he kissed her one more time and pulled her panty down to her thighs and up until her ankles.

He then stopped and a very confused look was visible on his handsome face.

"What's wrong Sasuke-sama..?" Sakura asked noticing the look on her master's face.

"Where's your birdie Sakura?"

* * *

**TWEETY BIRD: **I thought I taw a Putty Cat!

_

* * *

_"Well.. Sasuke-sama, I really don't like birds that much. But, my mom did had an idea to buy me one. I declined though. I really do want to have a puppy, but she said it was too difficult to raise such things.. so that's why--"

"No, Sakura.. yours is _**flat**_." He pointed at _hers._

"Why Sasuke-sama.. does yours looks like that?" She asked standing up as Sasuke sat up indian style.

"No. Where are your eggs Sakura?" He asked another question. He said placing his right hand on his chin as he think. He was a genius, he must figure out what's the problem.

"So.. Sasuke-sama, your bird lays eggs too? Wow.. that is so cool." She went to Sasuke's side and looked at him eagerly. _Sasuke-sama has a pet bird!_

She was over-all naked and Sasuke just stared at her completely aroused but he wiped it off immediately thinking of the current problem right now.

"Sasuke-sama? Does your bird fly?" She asked pulling Sasuke's comforter up to her breast. She felt a bit cold as the cool night breeze touched her bare skin.

"NO." He said simply. "Yours is flat.." He said to her again.

"Yes Sasuke-sama.." She peeped behind the covers and looked at _hers. _He remained silent. Well, he is always silent. But the silent ones are said to be wilder.

"So, Mama.. was right! Not all birds fly.. is your bird a penguin or an ostrich or perhaps a kiwi?" She asked rubbing her masters shoulders noticing that he is starting to get cold.

Sasuke smirked at her actions and gave her a small peck on the lips. Sakura blushed really red. Sasuke then suddenly stood up and infront of Sakura dropped his boxers, showing his birdie.

"Neh? Sasuke-sama.. it's ugly. It doesn't even have feathers!" Sasuke sweatdropped. _What does she expect? Tweety bird?_

* * *

**TWEETY BIRD:** I did! I did taw a Putty Cat!

* * *

"Whatever. Let's continue." Sasuke muttered and went on top of Sakura, pushing her again.

**SILENCE. **

"Neh? Sasuke-sama, what do we do now?" Sakura asked as she looked at Sasuke's dark orbs directly. She was also baffled whether they were done doing _it._ Tsunade-sama hadn't really shown scenes that really describe the process.

**SILENCE.**

"I don't know." Sasuke scartched his head and brushed his lips gently to Sakura's. He then pulled away and went to lay at Sakura's side.

"I think we're done." She smiled at him as her back pressed closely at his muscled chest. At the age of 15, Sasuke Uchiha had a body of an adult guy. However, most of his features were young and boyish.

"What's the time?" Sasuke asked nuzzling his head on Sakura's soft pink hair that smells like her name.

"About four in the morning Sasuke-sama.. we still have classes at eight. Tsunade-sama would be really mad if we're late. Tsunade-sama is really scary when she's mad. I don't know if I can tolerate the scolding tomorrow.. and--" She talked really fast but stopped when his hands pulled her closer, their naked body pressed dangerously.

She blushed really hard. _Oh my god._

"You talk too much." Sasuke stated opening his eyes a little.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-sama!" She moved her head to look at his face. She doesn't want Sasuke to get mad at her. She still have to repay him for taking good care of her. Giving her what she wanted, although he paid so much for her.

Thou shall not make Sasuke-sama mad. It was her rule. She must repay him with her service and must do anything Sasuke-sama asks her to do.

Sakura stopped, noticing that Sasuke was already asleep. _Sasuke-sama is so hot._

"Neh? Sasuke-sama, I never thought having sex would be this fun and _easy.._" She giggled and doze of to sleep in the arms of her master.

* * *

**MORNING:** 8:36 A.M.

"Good Morning Class.. Well, give me a reason why I shouldn't get mad." Tsunade gritted her teeth with anger. Her students, as well as Kakashi, Gai and Iruka made her wait for 36 minutes. They were freakingly late and she hates it when they made _her _wait.

She's the Hokage. She's the BOSS. B-O-S-S.

"I'm sorry, Tsunade-sama." Kakashi laughed nervously under his mask. Yes, he was always late but when it comes to Tsunade. He musn't be late or else his two balls would go dunk dunk to the NBA finals.

"But don't worry Tsunade-sama! We finally did it! We had sex!" Naruto, the only one who has energy, stood up gleefully. The others were so tired.

Hearing this, Tsunade smiled. Wow. This kids are geniuses. They had absorbed every thing she and the other teachers thought them. She was definitely proud of herself.

"Well, very good. Now how was it?" She asked happily.

"It was good. We slept together!" Naruto replied with stamina up to whatever level.

"Yes, yes.. I know that. I mean what do you feel? Girls? Does it hurt?" She asked _happily_ but strangely, the kids are not getting her point.

"Tsunade-sama! We kissed and made out. Sasuke-sama even touched my breast again and slid my panties do--" Sasuke covered his pets mouth trying to stop the red color forming on his cheeks. Uchiha's don't blush.

Tsunade was oh so happy and bright! So it was a big success. Hearing from Sakura, they had kissed and took off the clothings. So they really end up doing _it._

"Tsunade-sama.. uhmm.. what do you mean by "does it hurt"? Hinata asked shyly as she played with the rim of her skirt.

Everyone looked at Tsunade having the same question floating on their minds.

"I mean it was your first. Inserting something really does hurt right?" She said laughing strangely.

"What do you mean by inserting?" The pale eyed prodigy asked. _Inserting? _He never remembered inserting something to Tenten, his tongue.. yes, but that doesn't hurt. He blushed reminscing the way their tongues played wildly.

Sasuke smirked at him understanding what he's thinking about. He just gave the Uchiha a glare.

"Do you mean tongue?" Ino asked hugging Shikamaru's arm tightly. Shikamaru on the other hand muttered "troublesome" everytime, Ino's large breast rubbed on his arms.

"No.. of course not." Tsunade sighed. _What the hell.._ _How come they're not getting my point?_

"So what do you mean?" Tenten asked again.

"I mean like this." Tsunade formed a hole with her fingers and inserted her other finger on the hole. Everyone had the _What-the-fuck-are-you-talking-about-look_.

"She means, that do you guys.. inserted your birdie to their flowers?" Kakashi helped Tsunade explain the should be scenerio to the clueless kids who claimed themselves that they had done it.

"So the ugly birdie without feathers should be inserted on my flower?" Sakura gleefully asked.

"Flat flower." Sasuke corrected.

"Er-- So the ugly birdie without feathers should be inserted on my _flat _flower?" Sakura rephrased what she said and smiled back at Sasuke who had a stoic face but a smirk on his lips.

"Y-yes." Tsunade and Kakashi sweatdropped.

"I thought.. having sex is sleeping with each other? The only difference is that you're naked and you kiss before you sleep?" Naruto said in a very fast and loud voice.

"So what did you do exactly?" Tsunade asked the fox faced boy.

"We slept. As in S-L-E-E-P. Like the usual thing with do. Though we're naked and we're cold." Naruto rubbed his nape.

"You are so right Naruto! That is exactly what we did! Right Sasuke-sama?" She giggled and Sasuke nodded in agreement. The others also nodded. Tsunade almost fell.._ my gawd.. how come these kids hadn't figure it out yet.. do these kids have instincts?_

"Well.. I guess we need to educate you further." Everybody cocked their eyebrow.

"Does anyone here had already have sex?" Tsunade asked carelessly. "Kakashi? Did you?"

"Er--" Kakashi coughed. Tsunade, not in her right mood.. feeling depressed, didn't figured out Kakashi's actions. She sat tiredly at her table and called the other teachers so they could start educating these clueless teenagers.

"Where is Kurenai? Is she late?" Tsunade asked as she looked at the _clueless teenagers_ talked happily with there masters. _At least, friendship have been constructed._

"Er- Tsunade-sama, Kurenai cannot come because she said she was completely sore." Shizune said in a very loud voice announcing to everyone.

Kakashi coughed nervously. The kids who were busy talking stopped and looked at Kakashi.

_"So does this mean, Kakashi-sensei inserted his ugly birdie without feathers on Kurenai-sensei's flat flower?"_

* * *

**Boredteenager:** I know, totally perverted. But I did warn you. Beware! Hahaha! I'm at the peak of my puberty! I'm sixteen mehn! I hope you like it. There is one question, where can you find sasusaku doujinshis.. which are free and online? Please give me specific sites! Thank you so much! I love you all! Mwah! xoxo.

No new chapter added, but I'm working on the seventh chapter and it's nearly done. I'll be updating soon. I promised.


End file.
